Just Maybe
by Kage Otome
Summary: One Shot. YukixKagome. She didn't believe in love. She watched as he fell in love, as the woman hurt him, unintentionally. She'd warned him, he didn't listen. If only, he'd fallen in love with her, then just maybe she would have believed.


A/n: Hello everyone! Another one-shot from me! I'm writing this because...well...I;m writing this to get out of the itty-bitty writers block I;m having write now...besides this just wouldn't go away. My cousin suggested the song...Sorry if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha or the song "The trouble with love is" By Kelly Clarkson.

Summary:   
She didn't believe in love having been hurt in the past, he was chasing after what was never meant to be his and she, she watched, She watched as he fell in love, as _she _hurt him, unknowingly, as _she _broke his heart and she...well she did nothing. She had warned him, he didn't listen. If only things had been different. If only he had loved her...She might have believed.

Pairings:

Kagome/Yuki, hints of Tohru/Kyo. 

Just Maybe...

"I think I'm in love." Yuki, the prince stated to his best friend.

Kagome looked up startled at her friends declaration. Blue met purple uncertainly. _'I know he did not just say that.' _Kagome thought to herself. She quickly reevaluated that thought as she saw the misty, distant, faraway and very dreamy look in his eyes. _'Scratch that last thought, he's definitely in love.'_ Kagome thought sighing to herself.

She knew that look all to well. She used to get that look in her eyes when she was in love with Inuyasha. That had led to nothing but false hope, dreams. It had led to nothing but pain, misery, and sorrow. Love is for the blind, it is for the stupid. Love, is for dreamers.

"Who?" Kagome asked wondering who it was that had stolen his heart.

He turned violet eyes to her exclaiming her name excitedly, "Tohru Honda."

Kagome winced mentally, physically her face stayed in it's usual calm facade.

"Do not fall in love Yuki...It is not a smart thing to do." Kagome stated calmly facing her best friend who's face fell.

"What do you mean?" He questioned looking at the young woman next to him. 

He's always adored her. She was beautiful, smart and she understood the pain he's been through. Children shunning him, his own brother shunning him, a horrible childhood. She had secrets too, besides he could hug her because she was a miko, therefore he didn't transform. Her long dark raven hair billowed around her petite form and her serious dark blue eyes locked with his own.

"Love...It can be the greatest thing in the world if it works out...But if it doesn't...I don't want to see you hurt Yuki. It will break you if it doesn't work out. It will make you feel worthless, small, and it will _hurt . _You'll feel the hurt emotionally, physically, mentally even spiritually. Love is for fools." Kagome said softly the wind carrying her voice.

"I don't believe you." Yuki said eye's hard, gray hair falling around his face.

"And I, don't believe in love." Kagome stated.

Yuki shook his head and turned away stubbornly. Kagome's lips turned down in a small frown. _'He's just setting himself up for a world of hurt.'_ Kagome thought. _'She doesn't love him...' _She knew this but she also knew that talking him about this would not get her anywhere. She held her hand out in silent apology. He took it. 

They walked back to the Sohma house hand in hand. Kagome silently wondering about her best friends mental state. _ 'He's supposed to be calm, collected, mysterious, athletic, **smart **' _Kagome thought. Yuki's thoughts, however were on Tohru Honda. When they got to the house, Yuki immediately went to find his love interest. He found her trying to prevent a fight between Haru and Kyo.

Kagome followed at a much more subdued pace. She paused in front of the window in which the Mabudachi Trio were in front of. She looked out the window to see Yuki breaking up the fight that had started between Kyo and Haru. She personally hoped Haru kicked the arrogant cat's ass. She and Haru got along quite well. Kyo on the other hand and Kagome held an animosity towards each other. Honestly, they were in college now, yet he still acts like a preteen. It was a wonder how he got into college anyway. His grades were horrendous. 

"How romantic!" Ayame squealed as Yuki asked Tohru out who in return turned bright red. Before she could answer Kyo tackled Yuki. Kagome shook her head.

"Young Love." Shigure sighed dramatically. Hatori was silent.

"It's pathetic." Kagome broke in from next to Ayame who jumped, startled by the appearance of the silent woman.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked angry.

"Yuki's just setting himself up for a world of hurt." Kagome's smooth voice cut in. The Mabudachi Trio were like giants compared to her small 5'4 frame. 

"What do you mean Kagome?" Hatori asked curious of her view on it.. Kagome was such a mystery.

"She doesn't feel the same."Kagome's quiet reply came, "She loves the baka neko."

"What makes you think this?" Shigure asked truly curious as to her observation

A delicate, pale hand gestured to Tohru. "Look at how she watches him, she's worried for him more then Yuki. It's the small gestures. How she glances at him when she thinks no one's looking, how she tries to find reason's to see him, how she tries to touch him, gently, subtly. How she speaks, how her eyes soften. All the signs are there." They were startled by such an observation. Even they hadn't noticed it.

"How do you see these things?"Ayame asked curious, as well, now.

"That's how I acted when I';d been in love..."Kagome laughed softly, bitterly.

"Love...Is for fools." Kagome said before turning and walking away Hatori, Shigure, Ayame watching her walk away stunned. 

"What do you think happened to her Ha'ri?" Shigure asked the dragon. Hatori looked at the woman that was walking away from them dressed in baggy tan pants and a tight black shirt with long knee-legnth hair in a bun.

"She's been hurt by love." Hatori replied green eyes understanding. His dark black hair swished when Shigure and Ayame rushed past him in an attempt to comfort the dark beauty. 

He sighed to himself. "She doesn't need a pervert, She needs a friend."

Ayame and Shigure came back looking a little worse for the wear. Shigure had a huge bump on his head and a bruise forming on his cheek under his right brown eye. He had a huge grin on his face. Ayame's long white hair disheveled and tangled. His green-gold eyes unfocused as if he were dizzy. "Idiots." Hatori muttered before looking out the window to where Kagome stood next to Haru who was watching the fight with rapt interest.

_'What happened to you Kagome?' _He thought silently, pondering the mystery that was Kagome.

Kagome had come into their lives not long after Yuki, Kyo and Tohru started college. Kagome was 19 being one year ahead of them in school but the same age. She was a beautiful woman. But she was always secretive. She, surprisingly could hug them without transforming them. She mentioned it was due to her miko abilities. She was quiet, calm, collected but not unemotional. She was sympathetic and compassionate, fiery and deadly but soft and delicate

She was a remarkable fighter and extremely intelligent having skipped a grade, in _college_. That in itself was pretty much unheard of. She and Yuki as well as Haru immediately hit it off there personalities being remarkably similar. She seemed to dislike Kyo for some reason unknown to him. But he had a feeling it had something to do with her past love. Perhaps Kyo reminded her of him? She was hard to read and almost impossible to outwit. But she seemed uncomfortable when around many people...almost _insecure_ but that was impossible she was very confident or at least _seemed _so. She was insightful, saw things other people wouldn't pick up. She was hurting.

Hatori shook his head as he watched as she and Haru conversed comfortably. There was something about her that caused people to instinctively respect her. Something about her that made for instant attraction to her from the Sohma's, an not necessarily a romantic attraction. Perhaps it was because she could hug them and exuded a calmness, a peacefulness lost to most. She was wise to the world, yet still partly innocent.

Kagome feeling eyes on her and met Hatori's startled green ones. She smiled gently at him and returned to her conversation with the cow. He was telling her about his recent fight. Kagome had to congratulate him on his place as the top 'punk' of the school. He really was a delightful man. Too bad. If only she'd met him before Inuyasha then perhaps she wouldn't have been hurt. 

!Later That Night!

Hatori had gotten Kagome alone in the backyard admiring a rose. 

"So tender, soft, yet still so strong." Kagome whispered.

"Tell me Kagome...When the snow melts, what does it become?" He asked her the same question he asked Tohru years ago.

Kagome contemplated his question for a moment, looked up at the taller man before cautiously answering, "It becomes spring."

Hatori nodded looking down at her wary expression. _'You haven't given up completely on innocence Kagome...Only someone innocent would have said that.'_

"What is the point of that question Hatori-san?" Kagome asked politely.

"Nothing...Absolutely Nothing." He replied watching as she nodded once again.

"I must be going Hatori-san, Please tell the other's goodbye for me." Kagome spoke before turning and leaving.

"How very curious..."

He never once noticed a pair of startled, slightly jealous violet eyes.

!3 Months Later!

The Mabudachi Trio was once again watching a scene play out before them from the window. Kyo and Tohru who had been dating for the past 4 months were kissing, quite passionately. Yuki had just arrived on the scene with Kagome and he fell to his knee's. He hadn't known they'd been dating which was why Kyo tackled him when he'd asked Tohru to go out with him. They observed as Yuki let tears fall free. They watched as Kagome watched Kyo and Tohru, coldly. They watched as she did nothing to stop Yuki's tears.

Kagome shook her head she'd knew it was only a matter of time. She glared coldly at the now gapping Kyo and Tohru. She knelt down next to Yuki and let him cry into her shoulder. She let him sob, she let him release his sorrow. She spoke softly, icily to the two lovebirds.

"Leave. Now. Or I will not be held responsible for what happens to you." Her eyes began to glow light purple with her cold words.

They wisely left. She did not know how to soothe his pain away. It wasn't like the feudal era where she could kill Kyo and let Yuki have the girl. It wasn't simple. Love never was. She sighed softly and hummed under her breath in Yuki's ear to soothe him like she used to soothe Shippo...Her dear kit. The shikon brought her back to her time without letting her say goodbye to him or Sango or Miroku. She didn't care if she couldn't say goodbye to Inuyasha he'd broken her right after the battle and before the merging of the jewel. So she sang...She sang to soothe his broken heart and her aching one.

_Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time  
_

Kagome knew just how true those words were. She acted like such a fool with Inuyasha, much like how Yuki acted with Tohru. But then again she knew that Tohru didn't love him. He was fooled by love, like she was. He lost his love to his cousin and she lost her love to her incarnation...How ironic.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than you pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you got no say at all_

_'Oh how those words rang true.'_ Yuki thought to himself. _'I should've listened to Kagome. She was just trying to warn me, to stop me from getting hurt...Perhaps It is Kagome I should've fallen in love with, perhaps I should've taught Kagome how to love again...'_

_Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my worlds a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name  
_

_'Hm...now why does this not ring true?'_ Kagome thought to herself sarcastically, even as her heart knew how much it cared for Yuki. How much it wanted to open up, to _love _Yuki Sohma.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

The Mabudachi Trio was watching in silent awe as Yuki calmed down to Kagome's soothing voice. The song was quite fitting for the moment well at least partially.

_Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin'and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two_

_'How true...'_ Yuki thought. '_I fell in love with another a long time ago but could never let it show and then for Tohru only to end up getting hurt...again.' '_Kagome would've sighed if she wasn't

_(The trouble with love is)  
The trouble with love,yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie)  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride_

(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul(doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See you got no say at all

(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)  


By the end of Kagome's song Yuki's sob';s had diminished into soft sniffles and the occasional tear. She was silent. She didn't tell him 'I told you so' or something so immature. She held him as he took comfort in her embrace. She rested her head on his own, black hair mixing with gray. 

"Are you feeling better?" She asked softly.

"As well as one can expect." His brokenhearted reply came.

After a few moments he asked a question.

"Kagome...If I'd fallen in love with you, would you have hurt me?" He asked as blue once again clashed with violet.

She took a few moments to think about it.

"No."

_ 'No, Yuki...I wouldn't have...Maybe...Just maybe, I would have loved you in return...Maybe I would have believed in love once again...Just maybe.'_

A/n: And there we go another one-shot! Hope you liked it please review!


End file.
